Happy ? No Way !
by Rania Malfoy
Summary: Acara pernikahan Hermione dengan draco berlangsung sangat meriah meskipun banyak cacian cacian yang keluar dari mulut keluarga malfoy tetapi Hermione tetap bahagia karena kini ia mempunyai suami yang telah ia damba-dambakan.


Happy ? NO WAY !

Cast : Hermione,Draco,Harry Potter, Ron Weasley

Genre : Romance

Warning : _TYPO _dimana-mana, GEje, FF pertama -" jadi GJ :P

_"Kebersamaan ini tak akan selamanya dan Dia sungguh berbeda ras,Ras yang sudah bertahun-tahun kami anggap musuh besar" _Tulis Hermione di_ Diary _kesayangannya. Diary yang telah diberi oleh Draco Lucius Malfoy. Sekarang ia hanya diam membisu seperti patung menunggu keputusan dari kedua sahabatnya, Ron Weasley Dan Harry Potter. Terkadang ia berfikir mengapa ia bisa menyukai Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione sekarang berada di ruang tempat Hermione latihan untuk _Dumbledore Army_ dahulu. Ia berada disana bersama Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter ia tak percaya Harry Potter berkata "Hermione jika itu pilihan terbaikmu aku akan menyetujui jika kau berpacaran dengan Draco tetapi jika Draco berbuat macam macam denganmu bilang ke aku dan Ron ". "aku setuju dengan Harry,Hermione" ucap Ron "meskipun aku masih mempunyai rasa denganmu, Hermione" sambung Ron pelan tetapi Hermione masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Draco muncul dihadapan mereka semua ya draco ber-_apparate. _"mengapa kau disini,mione ?" Tanya Draco. "ah tak ada apa-apa,Draco" ucap Hermione. "Draco,aku sudah berdiskusi dengan teman-temanku mereka telah setuju jika aku berpacaran dengan kau " ucap hermione. Draco menatap Hermione kaget. "ma…af…maaf… Hermione tetapi aku…" ucap Draco terbata- bata. "kau kenapa draco ?" ucap hermione. "tetapi aku….. sudah berpacaran dengan pansy " ucap Draco sambil menunduk. "bahkan aku dan Pansy akan menikah setelah lulus dari hogwarts" sambung Draco.

Perkataan Draco membuatku tak sadarkan diri ya, aku pingsan pada saat draco selesai berbicara kata kata yang tak bisa ku terima itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali marah tetapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan, aku tak berdaya. Aku bertanya kepada harry "apa yang dilakukan Draco pada saat aku pingsan Harry ?". "dia langsung menangkapmu pada saat kau jatuh bahkan pada saat kau jatuh Draco masih sempat mengangkatmu ke kamar rawat ini" ucap Harry "sepertinya Draco masih mencintaimu,Hermione " sambung Harry. "it's impossible Harry" "dia akan menikah dengan Pansy setelah lulus Hogwarts itu berarti 2 tahun lagi mungkin aku tak bisa menghapus rasa cintaku pada Draco" sambung Hermione. Tak Hermione sadari Ron melihat Hermione dengan sedih ya dalam hati kecil sangat teriris mendengar semua pernyataan Hermione itu.

Di tempat lain Draco duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, menangis ya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan ia masih mengingat betul bagaimana Hermione pingsan karena mendengar kata kata tersebut. Draco sangat menyesal telah menerima perjodohan itu bahkan Draco telah melakukan perjanjian tak terlanggar dengan Lucius Malfoy,Ayahnya. Jika Draco mengingkari janji itu maka Draco akan mati. Draco telah berjanji untuk melindungi , menjadi pemimpin dan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Pansy.

Draco segera menulis surat kepada Hermione, ia telah siap untuk dibilang pengecut oleh Hermione. Ia mengirim surat itu tepat pada saat makan siang di ruang makan Hogwarts disana hanya ada sedikit anak jadi Draco bisa mengirim surat itu tanpa melalui burung hantunya. Ia menitipkan surat itu kepada Harry Potter. Segera surat itu diberikan kepada Hermione lalu mereka membaca bersama sama. Hermione yang telah selesai membaca duluan disusul dengan Harry Potter langsung menoleh kearah Draco Draco hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi semua itu.

_From : Draco Lucius Malfoy _

_Hermione,maafkan aku aku memang pengecut mengapa aku tak memberitaumu dari awal kalau aku menyukaimu. I LOVE YOU HERMIONE_

_For : Hermione Granger_

_Ps : I'm sorry _

_**2 TAHUN BERLALU **_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy,Ayahmu ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga" ucap yang tak diketahui kapan datangnya Draco hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala saja.

Draco menyusuri lorong-lorong untuk menemui ayahnya di ruang kerja . tanpa snape dan draco sadari Hermione dan ron mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan menggunakan jubah penghilang milik harry. Mereka masuk keruang kerja . Draco tak tau apa maksud semua ini tapi ini pasti berkaitan dengan perjodohan itu , ternyata benar apa yang dipikir oleh Draco.

"Apakah kau masih mau menikah dengan Pansy ?" Tanya Lucius Malfoy. "aku tak mau" tentang Draco. "pasti karena gadis _Mudblood _itu " tebak Lucius. "Aku akan menghapus semua ingatanmu dengan gadis _Mudblood _itu " ucap Lucius "Oblivi… " "Stop" ucapku sambil membuka jubah penghilang "_expelliarmus_" ucap Ron sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke Lucius Malfoy . sedangkan Hermione "_expelliarmus_" sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke Severus Snape. "Draco cepat pegang tanganku kita akan ber-_apparate_" ucap Hermione.

Draco masih ragu ragu dengan tawaran Hermione. Akhirnya Draco pun memegang tangan Hermione walaupun Ron terlihat sedikit kacau. Hermione,draco dan ron telah sampai di hutan terlarang disana telah ada harry potter yang telah menunggu mereka sedari tadi. "Bagaimana hasilnya ?" Tanya harry "Tanya saja sendiri padanya" ucap Hermione sambil menatap draco.

"aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku dengan pansy meskipun resikonya akan berat aku akan kehilangan nyawaku" "aku akan menikah dengan Hermione, aku masih mencintai Hermione" ungkap draco. Hermione masih berdiri mematung tak menyangka bahwa draco akan berkata seperti itu "_Hermione,will you be my wife ?_" ucap draco mantap sambil mengambil cincin berlian yang telah ia siapkan 2 tahun lamanya. Hermione masih tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh draco tadi, ia ingin draco mengulang kata-kata yang telah diucapkannya tadi "_Hermione,will you be my wife ?_" ulang Draco dengan suara khasnya "_yes,I will_" ucap Hermione senang.

Ron yang sebelumnya masih suka dengan Hermione sekarang ia sudah mempercayai draco untuk menjaga Hermione dengan sepenuh raga dan jiwanya. Ron rela melepas Hermione demi kebahagiaan Hermione.

Acara pernikahan Hermione dengan draco berlangsung sangat meriah meskipun banyak cacian cacian yang keluar dari mulut keluarga malfoy tetapi Hermione tetap bahagia karena kini ia mempunyai suami yang telah ia damba-dambakan. Oh,untuk sekedar info pansy datang dengan pacarnya, Goyle. Selesai acara pernikahan tersebut Hermione dan draco ke sebuah kebun pribadi malfoy manor. Hermione dan draco duduk berdua ditaman yang sepi itu.

"Hermione ?" ucap draco "iya,suamiku" ucap Hermione balik "apakah kau akan merelakan aku mati ?" ucap draco takut "apa yang kau bicarakan" ucap Hermione sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk taman "aku tak akan rela kalau kau mati,sayang" ucap Hermione sambil memeluk draco yang masih duduk di kursi tersebut. Draco yang tak bisa menggapai Hermione akhirnya ikut berdiri juga memeluk hermione. "maafkan aku telah menanyaimu seperti itu,hermione" maaf draco "tetapi hidupku tak lama lagi Hermione,aku telah mengingkari perjanjian antara aku dengan ayahku,lucius" sambung draco.

Hermione yang tak sanggup menahan air mata itu pun menangis tersedu-sedu membasahi kemeja draco. "maafkan aku hermione" ucap draco sambil menatap wajah Hermione. Sekarang mereka telah bertatap muka "I Love You Hermione" ucap draco "I Love You Too Draco" ucap Hermione lalu mereka berciuman,ciuman pertama dan terakhir bagi pasangan ini. Setelah selesai berciuman tubuh draco melemas dan wajahnya pucat. Draco tergeletak jatuh ditanah berumput itu.

Hermione segera mencari bantuan untuk menyelamatkan draco. Hermione bertemu dengan prof. severus snape segera Hermione membawa ke tempat draco tergeletak. "DRACO !" ucap snape "professor tolong bantu dia !" ucap Hermione "tak ada yang bisa kulakukan perjanjian itu telah mengikat di tubuhnya tak ada penangkal untuk menghentikan kematian draco" terang .

"Sayang ?" ucap draco lirih. "iya,sayang" aku segera menoleh ke tempat draco berada "Relakan aku ya ? " "aku tak bisa tenang disana nanti bila kau tak merelakanku" ucap draco dengan suara semakin pelan. "Drakie, tolong jangan meninggal kita baru saja memulai hidup baru" ucap hermione sambil menangis. "hush…tak ada gunanya kamu menangis,sayang" ucap draco sambil mengambil saputangan yang ada di sakunya dan menghapus air mata Hermione

"simpan benda ini baik baik Hermione ini adalah kenang kenangan terakhirku untukmu,terimakasih kau telah membuat hari hariku berwarna" "terima kasih,_hermione_" seketika itu juga mata draco menutup segera aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya "DRACO! Bangunn! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu" ucap Hermione.

_Dramione_

_True Love Doesn't Have A Happy Ending_

_Because_

_True Love Doesn't End_

~ The End ~


End file.
